paperwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Spys
Super Spys is the fifth chapter in Season 2. This chapter is about a secret organization of super spys who go and blow up the main base of the Heroes. Their soul purpose is to eliminate all the commanding people in the world and replace them with themselves. Our main characters are agents Jessica, Zero, Grace, Oneshot, Arianna, Claire, Frost, Black Angel, Kimberly, Cope, Charge, Psylence, Triton, LuLu, Checkmate, Iron Mask, Agent XX8, and Predator. It was May 26, 2013, Arianna was drinking some tea with her sister Claire until a sniper bullet flew and hit Arianna's tea cup. Claire took cover and pulled out her M4 and started to scan for who shot the bullet. Arianna called Oneshot and he told them,"sorry guys i was doing target practice and i missed my target because it was moving." When Oneshot fired the shot Charge ran out naked with his chain gun in his hand and yelled,"WHO IS GONNA BE MY NEXT VICTUM!!!!." Then the announcements came on: Zero: Will all agents please report to the promotion ceremony, and Charge please don't bring your gigantic assault cannon. After the announcements all the agents dress up in their formal wear excluding Charge because he doesn't want to be in a monkey suit. When everyone arrived, agents Zero and Jessica started to talk for a while then they started to do the promotions, Black angel got promoted to weapon specialist, Katy got promoted to head martial arts instructor, Cope got promoted to Captain, Oneshot got promoted to a full time Sniper, but right when Arianna & Claire was about to be called a bullet came out of nowhere in lighting fast speed and it hit Zero in the chest. Grace got out off of her seat and quickly rushed to Zero for medical assistance. All of a sudden Jessica notices the shooter jumping off of a building to another, she then orders Arianna, Claire, Kimberly, Oneshot, Frost, Black Angel, Charge, and Cope to chase after the runner with her. Right when the runner jumped on a building Arianna & Claire jump on the person, Arianna took of to persons mask and it was agent Frost. Forst then got back up and kicked Arianna off the building luckily for her she fell on top of agent Charge. Frost then took her sniper rifle and then went on a zip line to another building, Claire continued to chase after her until Frost made it to the other side and then she cut the zip line which caused Claire to fall. When she fell she didn't die but was injured her leg severely. Grace called everyone to go back to the headquarters. 2 hours later Grace and Jessica were arguing about how the sniper knew where to look. Charge suggested that it was probably an inside job but Cope said everyone was present here accept Mega Fox & Cooler 99 because they are robots. Then agent Simmons said Snake Eyes planted a tracer on the person. Grace: Alright everyone, listen up closely cause I'm not repeating myself, agents Jessica & Charge will take agents Kimberly, Cope, Pro, Post, Katy, Snake Eyes, Agent X, and Tristan will all go to find the runner while Black Angel and Oneshot stays here with Cindy, Zero, and me. Jessica moved out with Pro, Post, and Snake Eyes in a helicoptor while the others travel in a jeep. When they got there the enemy was already ready, there was a person with a rocket launcher that blew up Jessica's chopper but her, Post, and Snake Eyes jumped out on time and landed on the rocket soldier, unluckily Pro died. When Charge and the others arrived they had to get out of the jeep and climb to a mountain to get to the actually building, Charge told Kimberly & Tristan to stay in the jeep. Iron Mask showed up and tried to kick Snake Eyes off of the building but unluckily for Iron Mask, he got kicked off the building, Iron Mask landed on the jeep. Right when Charge was about to help out Jessica and the otheres he got kicked off the building but he landed on Iron Mask. Snake Eyes & Jessica manages to kill all the henchmen outside of the building, when the others arrived , they all stacked up against the building and began to breach the door to go inside. When they arrive inside they saw The Secret Ninja, Frost, Kelly, Sapphire, Rock, Tasha, and Checkmate. Jessica jumped on Frost while everyone else fought eachother. Jessica tried to choke Frost but it wasn't really Frost, it was really a Spy disguise as her, the Spy kicked Jessica off of her but Snake Eyes threw a shuriken at the Spy and she died. Checkmate tried to slice Snake Eyes but he dodge it and did a round kick at him and knocked him out. Jessica contacted Grace about it wasn't Frost who shot Zero, it was a Spy disguise as her, Snake Eyes killed her but The Secret Ninja was the one who gave the order to shoot Zero. When Grace heard this, she told agents Arianna, Wang, and Blank to bring the prototype robots. 10 minutes late Arianna shows up with to robots name Triton & Predator. Simmons asked Jessica about what the 2 robots do and why he hasn't seen them fight. Grace: These 2 robots can destroy 10 armys within seconds, i just didn't activate them because they are highly lethal, and also Zero doesn't want me to activate them because then they will kill the first thing they see but lucily agent our engineers have put in a voice command for them. Grace ordered the to robots to go kill The Secret Ninja. Right when Post was going to shoot Kelly, Purple Haze ues his Annihilater to destroy kill Post. Then The 2 robts arrived, Triton killed half of The Secret Ninja's henchmen and Predator shot at the person that Snake Eyes was sword fighting with. The Secret Ninja then took off his mask and gave it to Tasha and told her. The Secret Ninja: My name is actually Scott and I have finally completed my destiny, this is where i was meant to die and i am proud to fight for what i believe... Tasha: Holy crap, your Scott! Kelly: Whos Scott? Scott: Listen!, I want you guys to run and escape this place, I will defend you guys, its me who they want. Kelly: Alright guys! follow me of you want to live! 10 minutes later Scott's inpaled to the wall be a huge pipe and Triton and Predator are ready to blow up in 5 minutes. Jessica went to go help Scott but Agent X told her. Agent X: Jessica! what are you doing, we have to leave now! Jessica: I'm not gonna leave him!, he might me a enemy but he is still human! Checkmate woke up and closed both doors so no one can get out the building and then he laughed evily. When the doors closed the only people that were still in the building were Agent X, Cope, Jessica, Scott, and Checkmate. Snake Eyes and Katy manged to open 1 of the doors half way and Katy told everyone to get out, Jessica manged to get Scott out and then left with Cope but when Agent X was trying to escape, the door closed shot and lucky for Snake Eyes and Katy they got away quickly. CHeckmate then sliced Agent X's leg and then got away safely bt Agent X oulding move and the bombs that were on Triton & Predator blew up. Basically Scott turned into a Demon Lord called Lord Doom because he sold his soul to the devil. Lord Doom A.K.A Scott killed a whole bunch of people including agents Wang, Simmons, and Blank, he also killed Deadbeach, MegaFox, and injured Katy really badly. Then S.S came and Arianna beat him up and then he ran away, Tasha, Scott's daughter came and with the sword Scott gave her, she manged to defeat Lord Doom but in order for Lord Doom to actually get destroyes, she had to kill Scott, she couldn't do it so Kimberly came and took the sword away from her and then impaled Scott, shortly after that he died. At the end Zero & Grace got married and retired, Jessica & Black Angel got engaged, Katy was able to survive her injure ang got married and had kids with Oneshot, Snake Eyes started his own school to train ninjas, Charge is now incharge of the agents now, Arianna, Claire, and Kimberly left the agents for a little while so they can focuse on school. Little did they all know but 2 super soldiers name Psylense and Lulu were being created.